


Star Wars - Alternate Universe/Canon Tropes

by CatchMeLikeKyloRen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, florist x tattoo artist, florist! rey, tattoo artist! kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchMeLikeKyloRen/pseuds/CatchMeLikeKyloRen
Summary: Multiple chapters of Reylo Fanfic AU's that I have written and been requested to write on tumblr.Included AU's so far:1. Florist x Tattoo Artist2. Photographer x Model3. Doctor x Patient





	1. Inked Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Florist x Tattoo Artist AU of Reylo.
> 
> You can find the original post that I wrote [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/post/175236308097/rey-x-kylo-ren-reylo-au-florist-x-tattoo) on tumblr. You can also find me on Tumblr [HERE.](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you would like to request something, such as another AU, or something along those lines, you can make a request [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) or you can just comment down below what you had in mind. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Biologically, his name was Ben Solo. But his tattoo clients and other people that knew him referred to him as Kylo Ren. His preference.

He was standing outside his shop, which was a tattoo parlour. He worked on a corner street that caught the attention of people passing by easily, especially tourists. It was just another day for him. He flipped the sign on his door to show that he was opening for the day. Looking across the street, he noticed a woman, maybe a bit younger than him, opening up what seemed to be a flower shop. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, placing one between his lips as he lit it, then he stepped outside to get a closer look. He leaned against a brick wall that he was lucky to have outside his shop, considering it fitted the whole aesthetic/grunge look he was going for. After taking a drag, he noticed that she was setting up flowers outside, most likely to attract people inside, or to buy them.

Her name was Rey Jakku. She had lived near the area ever since she left school. Working multiple jobs to save up so that she could buy her own flower shop. She had always been into flowers, and now, she was actually able to show it. Now that she finally had the shop, she was going to make sure everything was perfect.

She was outside the shop, organising some flowers around the front so that they were on display. When she was done, she dusted off her hands, looking across the street. She saw a man, smoking a cigarette outside what she imagined was a tattoo parlour. She gave a small wave, wanting to at least appear friendly. She then watched as he narrowed her eyes at her, putting out his cigarette, and giving her the middle finger. Her eyes widened softly as she watched him walk back inside his store. But instead of letting herself let caught up about it, she rolled her own eyes, walking back into her own shop. “Dick.”

From inside his shop, he looked over at her shop, wondering if she would even consider letting him buy flowers after what he did.

Time passed, and soon it was lunch time. Rey had made her way to a local café. She was stood in the line, looking around at the other’s who were inside. Just as she got to the front of the queue, she heard the bell on the door ring. Turning to see who had entered, her expression dropped and her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was the guy from the tattoo parlour. Luckily, she was next. Stepping up, she ordered a sandwich and a cup of tea. After ordering, she turned to leave, only to almost run into the guy. He looked down at her, raising his brow. She simply scowled, walking past him as she went outside with her food.

He smirked, ordering his own food before going outside himself. When he got there, he caught her throwing the packaging to her sandwich into the bin, her tea still in hand. He was surprised by how quickly she had eaten, figuring she was just hungry.

She saw him, glaring before she turned and began to make he way back to the shop. Kylo followed behind her, considering he was going in the same direction. At one point, she had looked back to see him following her, but as she went to scowl, he winked, just to taunt her. She walked faster until she finally made it back to her store.

A few days passed when Rey had managed to genetically breed some flowers that were perfectly fitting to Kylo’s store. They were dark and had a grunge vibe to them.

He was minding his own business when he saw her placing them outside the front of her shop. Instantly, he was drawn in. He knew he had to have them. But he also knew it was going to be tricky business, considering he was sure she hated him.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked out his shop and made his way over to hers. When she turned to see him, he greeted her with a friendly smile. “Pretty flowers…”

“You like them?” She said, smiling as she fully turned to look at him. “I made them myself, to go with a new lipstick shade I got. It’s called asshole.” Then, she pretended to grab something out of her pocket, pulling something off her middle finger as she kept her other ones down, flipping him the bird. She traced it around her lips, giving the illusion that she was applying lipstick, before she pressed her lips into her finger. Then she acted surprised, as if she couldn’t believe what she had just done. Smiling smugly, she turned and went back inside her store.

Kylo stood in shock for a few seconds, before a smirk finally graced his lips. He chuckled to himself, turning to walk back to his own store. “Two can play at that game, love.”

After the whole incident, Rey decided to just spend the rest of her day taking care of the flowers. She tended to the ones inside before heading outside with her watering can. She glanced over to the guy’s shop, curious as to what he was doing before she turned back to mind her own business.

Across the street, Kylo was placing a new painting he had bought up onto his wall to add to the aesthetic of the store. When it was up, he licked his lips in satisfaction, pulling off his leather jacket as he glanced back over to the flower shop. Then he went outside, placing a cigarette between his lips as he stared up at the sky.

Rey had caught him, almost in a trance. She hated the fact he was attractive. As much as she tried to make it seem as though he was arrogant about it, it only made it more difficult for him to dislike him. But then she shook her head, turning back to her plants as she watered them more.

Kylo took that as an opportunity to commence his plan. He was as silent as a mouse as he crept his way over to her. Then with a suddenness, he tapped her shoulder.

Rey wasn’t expecting it, and as she yelped, turning around quickly to see who or what it was, the lid to her watering can fell off, causing the water to spill all over his shirt.

Kylo merely looked down at himself, letting out a deep sigh before he glanced back up to her.

She was still in shock, but when she saw that the water had seemed through to reveal his chiselled chest, she gulped. Her cheeks heated as her gaze moved up to meet his. “Can I help you?”

“I feel like I let my anger get the best of me when I met you,” he stated. Rey scoffed, raising her brow at him. “I’m gonna try to be formal here and give you my name. Hi, I’m Kylo Ren. And you are?”

Rey listened to what he had said, nodding slowly. She agreed. It would be good for them to make an effort to make acquaintances.

“I’m Rey.”

He nodded, finding admiration for her having such a unique name. Then again, what kind of name was Kylo Ren?

He caught her staring at his chest, chuckling softly. “You know what? You’re looking at my shirt a lot. Would it be better if I took the damn thing off? Like this?” Just as he said that, he pulled it off over the top of his head, holding it in his hand as he smirked, giving her a questioning brow. “Better?”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she quickly turned away, almost giving herself whiplash. 

He only used her reaction to his advantage, snickering as he leaned in towards her ear. “What? Is it something I said?” He whispered.

She felt goosebumps on her arms, her cheek flushing more as she stepped back. Narrowing her eyes at him, she waved her watering can in an accusing manner. “I will spill the rest of my can on you, then beat you with it, if you don’t go and put a bloody shirt on right now.”

“Fine,” he huffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled the shirt back over the top of his head.

She shook her head at him, crossing her arms. “Not funny.”

“That right there, was hilarious,” he said, an amused tone to his voice. “You take the ‘f’ out of fun, you know that? Maybe if you put that letter somewhere else, like the word ‘uck’, then you could have a lot of fun.” He winked, waiting to see her appalled reaction.

At first, she was confused, furrowing her brows as she tilted her head. But when she got it, she rolled her eyes. He was flirting with her. So, she decided to get back at him, stepping closer with a flirtatious smile.

“I don’t need to fuck, when I can have fun all – by – myself,” she drew it out, just to get her point across, her voice husky as she cast him a wink. Then, she turned and walked back into her store. But the moment she was inside, she was certain her cheeks were on fire as she covered her mouth, in disbelief of what she had just said.


	2. Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I loved your florist! Rey x Tattoo Artist! Kylo… would be willing to do another modern AU with a photographer! Kylo x Model! Rey, please? Thank you in advance!” - Requested by ANON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Photographer x Model AU. 
> 
> You can find the original post that I wrote [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/post/176076420002/rey-x-kylo-ren-reylo-au-photographerkylo-x) on tumblr. You can also find me on Tumblr [HERE.](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you would like to request something, such as another AU, or something along those lines, you can make a request [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) or you can just comment down below what you had in mind. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

She was late.

Not that it hadn’t happened before, but today was a very important day. Today she was supposed to be photographed by a very important photographer. Ironic, considering she didn’t know who yet, and she doubted that she would recognise them. It wasn’t an insult towards them, she just didn’t pay a lot of attention towards people she didn’t know unless she had either stumbled across their work, or she had been told to do some research them.

Being a model had its ups and downs. She wouldn’t really consider having to research people a bad thing, but she was only told about how her work needed her to work at last minute, and she didn’t have much time to ask who was going to be working with her. Which was her own fault. But she still could have been given a name. The only think keeping her from overstressing her about it, was that they hadn’t. Usually they would give her the names if the person was very important. Meaning, they weren’t needing to know.

 

The moment she did arrive from clothing and makeup, she could see the looks that people shot her. They almost seemed concerned, and she wondered if she looked ridiculous. But she shoved her thoughts away when she saw the set-up of what she was supposed to be modelling for.

The photographer was talking to someone, quite loudly if she did say so herself. He seemed a little hostile towards the person, and she wondered if he was arguing with them. Realisation dawned on her when they pointed towards her, and from the look the photographer gave her, she understood that he was angry at her.

“And what time do you call this?” He asked, rather aggressively as he approached her. She almost laughed at the relieved look the other person gave, watching them leave before turning her attention back to him.

“I’m sorry, I- “

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” he snapped, causing her to flinch at the harsh tone of his voice.

“Excuse me?” She asked, her own tone seeming somewhat accusatory.

He scoffed in disbelief, and she wondered if he was going to explode from how much redder his face became.

“What’s wrong, Princess? Did you think I was just going to let you off on being late because you’re a model?”

She shook her head quickly, having not meant it that way at all. “No! I- “

“Because I’ll tell you this. I have a lot of very important appointments today, so forgive me for not having the time to dilly-dally whilst you’re off doing whatever it was you were doing.”

“I was in hair and makeup,” she said quickly, wanting to at least try and explain herself a bit more. “The hair stylist came in late because of an accident… I tried to get her as quick as I could.”

That seemed to shut him up, and she watched as his lips pressed into a thin line. But then he narrowed her eyes, and she was sure she had never been so tempted to throw herself out a window before.

“I don’t care much for your excuses,” he said lowly. Then he motioned his head towards where she assumed she was going to be photographed. “Now, if you would.”

Rey considered biting back.

She thought about telling him that they weren’t excuses, that the person that usually did her hair had some personal issues with their family, considering one of their relatives had gotten into an accident. So, it wasn’t really her fault.

But then she also didn’t want to put all the blame on them, especially considering what they were going through.

Finally deciding, she simply gave a nod before walking over to the shoot.

He gave her all different poses to make. Different directions to face. Different angles and all the rest.

At one point, he even came over to adjust the way her head was tilted. She wasn’t expecting his fingers to feel so soft against her skin, and she ended up jumping. He didn’t take too kindly to her reaction, giving her a fierce glare before he walked back to his spot to get more pictures.

When the shoot finally did end, most of the people that were in the studio left to go for their break. But her photographer stayed. She could see him flicking through the pictures he had shot of her, and she felt a little bit pressured at the thought of him observing her.

Then again, it was just one of the things that had to happen in her job. The photographers, hair stylists, and make up artists had to make everything perfect and polished before it was sent out to be published.

She observed him for a few more minutes, then she realised just how creepy she seemed. Clearing her throat, she walked over to him, stopping just a few feet away as to not invade his personal space.

“Listen…” she started, not even seeming to catch his attention. “I just wanted to apologise for everything that happened this morning. It wasn’t entirely the hair-stylists’ fault. I got there a little later than I usually would and- “

“I don’t care,” he suddenly stated, his eyes still glued to his camera screen.

Taken aback by his comment, she felt her eyes widened slightly. Then she furrowed her brows, raising a brow at him.

“I was only trying to apologise.”

“I don’t need your apologies,” he retorted, shifting in his stance.

Rey crossed her arms. “It didn’t seem that way this morning.”

This caught his interest, and she saw him stop what he was doing, his eyes slowly raising to meet hers.

She had never felt more intimidated before.

“That’s because, as you admitted, you arrived late to a formal photography shoot. You, the centre of attention, are supposed to arrive early and promptly on time. But you don’t seem to think that way, and quite frankly, only seem to care about yourself. I get it, you’re a model. You can’t do anything wrong. But you’re already crossing lines that you should know by now to stay clear from.”

Her facial expression turned appalled and she stared at him in horror and disbelief. “I know I arrived late, alright? I know that I should have been more careful on my timekeeping. I get it, I made a mistake. But you know what?” She stepped closer to him, her lip turned back into a snarl. “I apologised. I admitted to what I did wrong. I don’t only care about myself, if I did, I wouldn’t be here trying to make up for it, would I? So, stop trying to put your problems onto everyone else’s. Take a breath, or a walk. Because all that built up aggression and frustration, that might work for some people. But in reality,” she stepped impossibly closer, almost touching his camera. “It only makes you an asshole.”

He moved from his leaning position to stand up fully, and she almost stepped away when she realised how tall he was. But she kept her ground, not daring to move a muscle as she watched how angry he seemed to get at her comment.

“Do you know who I am?”

Rey rolled her eyes so dramatically, she was almost positive it echoed.

“No, and I, quite frankly, don’t give a fuck. You’re a photographer, you take pictures. I’m a model, I pose for pictures. That’s all I need to know.”

Then she stormed out of the room, not even giving him a chance to respond.

 

When she went for her break, she was able to meet up with her friends Finn and Poe at a local cafe. She told them both about what had happened to her, even managing to gain a high five from Poe.

Then she saw him. Immediately, a scowl formed on her face as she watched him walk up to the queue. He seemed much calmer than he had when both were talking, and she wondered if he had actually taken her advice.

“Jesus, Rey,” snapped her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see an amused looking Finn with his eyebrow raised at her. “What did he ever do to you?”

“That was the photographer I was telling you about,” she said lowly, not wanting to be heard.

Rey watched as Finn seemed to freeze, his eyes widening. “No, it’s not.”

She furrowed her brows, squinting her eyes at him in confusion. “Yes, it is.”

“Rey…” He said slowly. “That’s Kylo Ren.”

Instantly, it was like a million alarms were going off in her mind. She recognised the name as a famous photographer who had travelled around the world to take pictures of all different people. Even being requested by celebrities.

Her eyes widened in shock as she gaped at him.

“KYLO REN?!” She almost screamed, quickly covering her mouth afterwards as she silently cursed herself. Clearing her throat, she tried to be smooth, slowly turning her gaze to see if he had heard her.

He was staring right at her.

She kept his gaze for a few moments before quickly turning back to Finn, who was giving her a very concerned looking look along with Poe.

Wincing, she leaned down to rest her head against the table. “Fuck me.”

 

After a couple of moments, she brought her head back up. Finn and Poe had gone back to conversing, and once again, she felt like a third-wheeler.

But then she noticed something at the edge of the table, reaching forward to lift it up. Slowly, she picked it up to inspect, noticing it was a neatly folded piece of paper. She opened it, her eyes furrowing as she scanned over the words.

To whom it may concern,

I realise this may seem a tad strange and, most likely, confusing. But I’d like to offer a compromise. You see, I could tell from how you screamed my name that you only just found out who I was. Shocking, I gather. But I’m willing to put our argument behind us, if you agree to go out on a date with me.

No one, and I mean no one, has ever talked back to me the way you did. It was rather thrilling, and I was hoping you might be able to forgive my rude behaviour.

Yours Sincerely,

Kylo Ren.

 

Below read a number, which she assumed was his, and her cheeks flushed red. Why did he want to go out on a date with her right after she called him an asshole?

Before she could even try to put more thought and consideration into the question, she looked up just in time to see the same man leaving, a slight smirk on his face.

Alright, she thought. Challenge accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. I actually got quite a lot of positivity on this from tumblr, which I am super grateful for and I would like to say thank you. You guys are all amazing <3
> 
> Also, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, it would mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
> If you would like to make a request, you can do so [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) :)


	3. Don't Go Spraining My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved your stories! Could you do an au with Kylo as a doctor and Rey a patient? Thanks :)" - Requested by ANON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Reylo Doctor x Patient AU.
> 
> You can find the original post that I wrote [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/post/176221728627/rey-x-kylo-ren-reylo-au-doctor-kylo-ren-x) on tumblr. You can also find me on Tumblr [HERE.](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you would like to request something, such as another AU, or something along those lines, you can make a request [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) or you can just comment down below what you had in mind. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was a Saturday night, thank God. She could only imagine how much more stress she’d feel if it were to happen during a weekday, when she had work.

 

Of course, most people could just call in and take the day off, but Rey needed them money. She had never taken a day off in her life and had always worked herself to the maximum limit. It would be stupid, and frankly quite embarrassing, if she were to stay off for one little injury.

 

Sitting in a hospital bed at almost midnight, Rey had somehow managed to do something to her wrist.

 

She had been carrying on with Finn and Poe, playing with an antique sword that the three of them had found online. After swinging it a few times, she was certain she had gotten the hang of it. All of them then spent the next twenty minutes or so chasing each other around with it.

 

Rey pretended she was going to strike Finn in the face with it. The sword got too close for comfort and attempting to swing it back to get it away in time, she underestimated the weight off it. It swung a completely unexpected direction and ended up twisting her wrist harshly enough to the point where she didn’t know what had happened to it.

 

She had been waiting on a Doctor ever since she got in the room, which was around thirty minutes ago. Still, no sign of anyone that knew how to ease her pain. Her only exception being when her nurse gave her a bucket of ice to sit her hand in, as well as some pain relief until he came.

 

Scrolling through Facebook, she got a notification saying that Finn had tagged her in a post. She clicked on it, tapping the button to enable the sound. Immediately, it was a mistake. The loud sound of a woman moaning filled the room, and just from the shock, she dropped her phone off the bed. She was quick to reach down, snatching it up in her hand. But by then, it was already too late.

 

The moment she was sitting up properly again, she looked up to see a man halfway through the door, dress from head to toe in scrubs. He was a doctor, and from the look of pity and mild disgust that he was sending her way, she assumed he did not like the moaning sounds that were still blaring from her phone.

 

“It was a video!” She stated quickly, trying to make a recovery from what he assumed she was watching.

 

“I gathered,” was his reply, shaking his head lightly as he finally walked over to his desk to get her statement.

 

“No, not like that. It was a prank, thing.”

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“It is!” She objected. “I’m obviously not going to watch porn in a hospital.”

 

“Not with that hand.”

 

It took her a couple of seconds to comprehend what he meant, but the moment she did, she glared at him. From the small smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips, she could tell it hadn’t affected him.

 

Then she moved her phone into her hand that had been injured, climbing off the bed. He barely spared a glance her way as she made approached, only looking up when she was right in front of him.

 

Watching his brows raise, she lifted her phone to his face, pressing the button so that he could see the video. Inwardly wincing at the pain that shot through her wrist when she did so.

 

Then his facial expression seemed to soften, something that resembled a smile gracing his lips as he scribbled something down. “You do realise I was messing with you, right?”

 

This seemed to shock her, slowly lowering her hand until it was back at her side. Then she exhaled a shaky breath, already feeling her cheeks heating up slightly. “Obviously…”

 

It was only then that she realised how attractive he was, with soft brown eyes, long dark locks, and tall.  _Very_ tall.

 

He looked back up again, beckoning for her to follow him over to the bed.

 

When she was sat comfortably, he took her wrist into his grasp, gently flexing it. “Can you move it?”

 

She nodded, tilting it a little. Still, the pain remained, and he knew this.

 

“Well, just from what I’ve seen, I’d say it’s just a sprain. If it were broken, you’d most likely be crying from the movement.”

 

Rey wasn’t sure whether or not to let out a sigh of relief, sinking into the bed more.

 

“I’m going to prescribe you some anti-inflammatory medication, and I’m going to put a cast around your wrist, alright?”

 

She nodded once more, swallowing as she watched him go into a cupboard. The moment he began to wrap it around her arm, she flinched, trying not to move too much.

 

His gaze would occasionally linger on her face, and for a while she thought there might have been something on it.

 

“I’d say it should be healed in around three to seven days. You’ll be able to take the cast of yourself then, but if anything, else happens just drop by.”

 

“You make it sound like this happens often,” she joked, trying to add some humour to the situation.

 

She saw him tilting his head, an amused expression on his face as he stared. “No. We don’t usually get people in spraining their wrists from swinging swords.”

 

Her eyes widened a fracture in shock. “How did you-“

 

“Your friends were talking about it down in reception. Apparently, you tried to pull the sword back from his face and you used too much pressure?”

 

She chuckled sheepishly.

 

“It was a noble thing for you to do,” he stated, and she couldn’t help but feel like a puppy who had just been praised from their owners. Not that she was a dog, or he was more superior to her. But the small feelings of butterflies in her tummy surfaced, and she began to feel grateful for not having anyone else in the room.

 

“Well, I would rather have myself get hurt rather than my friends…”

 

He seemed to hum in approval at her words, and she watched him nod, pursing his lips slightly before he walked back to his desk.

 

Standing up, she walked over to where he was, seeing him continue to scribble something down on a bit of paper. Then he turned, handing it to her.

 

“Give this bit to the chemist whenever you visit the pharmacy, they’ll give you your pain relief. This bit here-“ he gestured to the bit that was stuck just below it, “is for you to contact if you have any inquiries.”

 

Nodding once more, she let her eyes scan over the words, noticing the name  _Kylo Ren_ written in italics.

 

“Alright, thanks Doctor,” she said, walking towards the door.

 

“Call me Ben,” he said, almost a little too suddenly, and she turned back to him, seeing an almost regrettable expression.

 

“It says Kylo-“

 

“That’s just a professional name,” he stated.

 

Glancing back down to it, she nodded again. “Okay,  _Ben_. Thanks for your time.”

 

“No problem. I’ll, uh, see you around?”

 

“ _Sure_.”

 

 

Later, when she was back in her apartment, she brought out her phone as well as the piece of paper the Doctor had given her. Then she typed it into her phone, pressing the icon to send a message.

 

> _Me: Hey, is this a professional number?_
> 
> _Unknown: No. Who is this?_
> 
> _Me: It’s Rey. Rey Kenobi. I was given this at the Hospital…_
> 
> _Unknown: Oh, right. This is Ben speaking. Was there something you wanted to ask about?_

 

A small smirk pulled at her lips as she began typing her next response.

 

> _Me: This isn’t for medical inquiries, is it Ben?_

 

It took him a moment before he responded, and she could only imagine him making a face.

 

> _Unknown: Excuse me?_
> 
> _Me: Don’t worry. I think it’s pretty smooth. I wouldn’t have even expected it, if you hadn’t told me to call you by your real name._
> 
> _Unknown: I don’t know what you’re talking about._

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

> _Me: So, do you wanna go for lunch tomorrow? I might need a Doctor to help me eat with my injury, and all._

 

The minute she pressed send, she let out a small screech, cringing that she had actually sent it. She threw her phone down onto the cushion of her couch, standing up quickly and walking to her fridge.

 

She heard it go off when she was getting herself a drink, too anxious to check it.

 

Slowly, she moved towards it. As if it were going to attack her. Then she picked it up, pressing the button. The screen lit up once more, and her eyes scanned his message.

 

> _Unknown: **Sure**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. I actually got quite a lot of positivity on this from tumblr, which I am super grateful for and I would like to say thank you. You guys are all amazing <3
> 
> Also, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, it would mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
> If you would like to make a request, you can do so [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking. 
> 
> Also, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, it would mean the absolute world to me <3
> 
> If you would like to make a request, you can do so [HERE](https://catchmelikekyloren.tumblr.com/ask) :)
> 
> Please also note that tags and ratings could be altered in the future, so if something isn't included, don't feel shy to ask about it!


End file.
